Young Justice Wiki:Site discussions/New categories/Archive 1
__TOC__ In light of recent episodes, should we create: * Category:Animals * Category:Robots or Category:Androids? ― Thailog 13:08, October 8, 2011 (UTC) How many animal articles are you planning on doing? Robots vs. androids? What's used in-unverse? Is Sphere included? Other suggestions: * Category:Gotham City residents * Category:Cities and towns or Category:Cities & towns -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 14:52, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :So far, Mallah, Tawny and Wolf. Ultra-Humanite is expected to make an appearance. Is four enough for a category? :Robots vs. androids: Not sure. Yes for the Sphere, I suppose. :Who would be included inCategory:Gotham City residents? I like Category:Cities and towns ― Thailog 15:03, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Gotham City residents: ::* Batman ::* Robin ::* Artemis ::* Paula Crock ::* Alfred Pennyworth ::and possibly Bette Kane & Barbara Gordon ::4 animals sound reasonable. ::Another cat: ::* Category:Schools ::** Gotham Academy ::** Conservatory of Sorcery ::** Happy Harbor High School ::** Keystone High School ::** Gotham North -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 15:23, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed. ― Thailog 15:42, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :I also suggest "Countries" because India isn't a town or city. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 16:26, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Indeed. Does Atlantis qualify as one? ― Thailog 16:28, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Atlantis is either a country or a continent (or both). Is Teekl an animal? -- Supermorff 11:20, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :I'd say... yes? :What's your take on robots vs. androids? Also, with Red Torpedo being able to manipulate water... what should we do with the Atlantean sorcery cat? ― Thailog 15:51, October 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Androids is narrower (to date, I think it would include just the Reds and Amazo, whereas Robots would include MONQIs and probably Sphere and maybe some others). Very tricky. I guess go for androids now. It'll be easier to expand to robots if we decide to than the other way around. -- Supermorff 07:49, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Creatures Can we get rid of Creatures? I really don't know what's a creature... Genomorphs are species, Clayface and Mammoth are mutated humans, Teekl is a cat, and starro is either a mutated starfish or an alien... ― Thailog 12:20, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Can we also remove Individuals proficient in Atlantean sorcery? Now we have Individuals with the ability to manipulate water. ― Thailog 12:24, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :I approve of getting rid of Category:Creatures, and am ambivalent about getting rid of Individuals proficient in Atlantean sorcery. If we do get rid of the Atlantean sorcery category, we have to make sure that they are all included in magic users and water manipulaters. -- Supermorff 15:40, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps a category for individuals with ice powers? Superguy79 Although they have the same affect, Hydrokinesis and Atlantean Sorcery are defined as different powers. I think instead of merging those two, move the articles in the Atlantean sorcery category into just Individuals with magical powers. 05:04, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Headquarters Category:Headquarters *Batcave *Mount Justice *Hall of Justice *Watchtower *Infinity Island -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 21:15, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :Definitely. We can also add the Injustice League's and eventually the Light's. I don't think the Cave should be there though, as it is a part of Mount Justice. ― Thailog 21:20, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I thought of their bases, but didn't know what to call them. Well, at least the Injustice League's, the Light's probably won't be named for a while. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 21:28, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Justice Society Category:Justice Society of America * Kent Nelson ** Doctor Fate ? * Jay Garrick (Flash) * Red Tornado * Ted Grant (aka Wildcat) * Alan Scott (aka Green Lantern) * Wesley Dodds (aka Sandman) -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 10:31, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Absolutely. Though Kent Nelson is not a member, as Doctor Fate is a different persona. ― Thailog 11:53, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Weisman seems to think he is:http://www.s8.org/gargoyles/askgreg/search.php?qid=13184 --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 11:55, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Students I created Category:Happy Harbor High School students & Category:Gotham Academy students, but realised I hadn't asked first so if you wish to delete them then you may. I bring this up for 2 reasons though: #Do the characters under "Gotham Academy students" still need to be under "Category:Gotham City residents" as well? #Should there be Category:Conservatory of Sorcery students (including Garth, Tula, Topo, Lori Lemaris, Lagoon Boy, Beluga Boy, and Aqualad) or just Category:Conservatory of Sorcery to include others such as Queen Mera? If the 2nd then maybe there should be Category:Happy Harbor High School instead to include Lucas Carr as well. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 14:32, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :I agree, let's remove the students factor from cats. As for Gotham Academy students, they may or may not be Gotham City residents, so I'd leave them both. ― 'Thailog' 15:35, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Agreed. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 16:01, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Do you mean to remove only the "students" part or remove it all together. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 16:29, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :(Yes) I got my answer once I finished my last question. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 16:34, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Unaired episodes How about categories for aired and unaired episodes. We have articles for every episodes, and the main episode category just has them mixed together. ― 'Thailog' 15:50, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Isn't that the equivalent to not having "Non-speaking individuals"/"Unnamed individuals". Eventually they'll air at some point. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 16:01, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :It's have to be something like "currently unaired" or "not yet aired" for that to work. Also, we'd have to extend it to the comics as well. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 16:07, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :APFAP: not entirely. This is logistical in nature. By browsing Category:Season one episodes, one can't tell which episodes have aired, i.e. which ones are updated. Perhaps we could only have a "currently unaired" like Tupka217 said, and keep the Season One episodes for those that have aired. ― 'Thailog' 16:16, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Agreed. Does using "Season One" in capitals mean you would use "First Season" as well? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 16:29, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Good question. I capitalize Season One because Greg Weisman does too. Should we not? ― 'Thailog' 16:38, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Everything is basically capitalised on his site. Season one is more of a description than a title, but maybe the question is better left for him? --Anythingspossibleforapossible 03:36, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::Then we better do it now, if we want an answer within two months... :s ― 'Thailog' 09:43, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Maybe it could be changed into a tag with this picture used? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 09:43, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :But it still wouldn't solve the categorization issue I raised further above. ― 'Thailog' 09:50, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, it was just an idea. Besides, I thought the issue was resolved by you creating the cat or am I missing something? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 10:14, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :::It was, but since you were suggesting a tag, I thought it meant you wanted to move the unaired episodes back to the Season One category. ― 'Thailog' 16:31, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::No. Still keep it seperate, but with a tag. Like the ones for 'Articles needing images' tag. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 17:55, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::Ah. Sounds good then. ― 'Thailog' 20:52, November 12, 2011 (UTC) For unreleased comics too. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 02:13, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Residents I think "residents" should be replace with "citizens" because it's a better description. "Residents" seems more appropiate for those that live at the Wests' house & Wayne Manor. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 03:36, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::I agree. ― 'Thailog' 09:43, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. 09:24, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Belle Reve Penitentiary Category:Belle Reve Penitentiary All the personnel (8) & inmates (15) at Belle Reve Penitentiary. Although I'm not sure about Superboy/Miss Martian/Terror Twins. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 19:26, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, after my edit bender on the guards... this category would be like Category:Gotham Academy and Category:Happy Harbor High School. I'd say we don't add it to Supey/Miss/Twins. But Inhibitor collar, for example, could be added. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 19:34, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree. ― 'Thailog' 19:41, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Sounds good. 20:21, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Newspapers Category:Newspapers: Gotham Truth Rag, The Daily Gotham, News of the Planet & Daily Planet. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 19:43, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed. ― 'Thailog' 19:52, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Good idea on the headings because it was getting far too long. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 20:02, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Laboratories Category:Laboratories: Cadmus, Science Center, STAR Labs & Wayne Tech (?) -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 00:57, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Maybe it's too broad? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 03:24, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Planets I've been waiting for this. Category:Planets: * Apokolips * Earth-16 * Mars * New Genesis -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 08:49, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed. ― 'Thailog' 09:10, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Law enforcement We've got Jim Daniels, Xiaping and four PD's. I'll scrape the bottom of the barrel and see if there are more cops. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 09:31, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed. I thought of that too. I also thought there could be some for army officials, I believe there's a few; Henry Yarrow; Nathaniel Adams; Clement Lemar; Enos Polk; Wade Eiling; Shirley Mason; Singh Manh Li; Duk Trang; David Reid. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 12:20, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Maybe we need a category "Military" for them. John Stewart too, by the way. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 12:22, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :::"Individuals in the military"? I think John Stewart may be a bit too speculative at the moment. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 12:24, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::Why? It's CIT. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 12:39, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::I forgot. That's CIT for you. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 13:01, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Agreed. ― 'Thailog' 15:41, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::::So, what do we call it? --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 15:45, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::I suggest the same terminology as in the DCAU Wiki. ― 'Thailog' 15:49, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::So both "Military" and "Individuals with military training", then? ;P --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 15:53, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::If applicable yes. ― 'Thailog' 15:55, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::::: If we are going to add "Military" and "Individual with military training", does Aqualad and Garth count? They both had to go through mandatory military training at a specific age. -- [[User:lLight|l'']][[User talk:lLight|Light''☆]] 20:32, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Journalists * Category:Journalists: ** Superman ** Lois Lane ** Perry White ** Jimmy Olsen ** Cat Grant ** Iris West-Allen ** Danny ― 'Thailog' 16:03, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ::We don't really now about Superman yet, do we? Otherwise, yes. --'Tupka[[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 16:07, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah. So far is conjecture. Let's leave him out. ― '''Thailog 16:08, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::I agree with Tupka & Thailog, although Cat is the only one so far to have done this outside of a dream/illusion if that's worthing noting (at least here anyway). -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 16:11, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yes, but you would think that these illusions would try to be as realistic as possible. I think it's fair to assume that Iris and Danny are journalists in real life. I can't comment on the comics though, seing as I don't read them. 06:46, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::You're right. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 02:36, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Homes * Crock apartment/Crocks' apartment * Harm's house/Harm and Secret's house * The Cave * The Wests' house * Wayne Manor "Houses" is an alternative, but I think it might be too broad & it doesn't really fit The Cave. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 02:36, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :Not sure yet. We might need some more examples first. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 08:07, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ::You put a link to Sprang Boulevard 302, but that's an entire apartment complex. I'm meant the Crocks' apartment specifically. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 08:22, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :::The address isn't the full address, there's fingers obscuring it. I wanted to Ask Greg, but I saw someone else already did. So I guess we'll have to wait another month or so and then we'll be sure. In the meantime, I think we can use this to refer to just the apartment.--'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:51, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Sure, why not? ― 'Thailog' 23:04, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Episodes written/directed by And maybe comics too. ― 'Thailog' 13:44, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :Not sure. I do think we need to give artist credits to comics images, though. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 14:15, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ::I think so, seeing as some writers have written multiple episodes. Same with Director's and comics. 21:40, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Recurring motifs and devices... ...or something alike for: * List of similarities with Greg Weisman's other works * Main title clips * Number 16 * Timestamp This will also include "Robin's unwords" (as Greg calls them) and possibly a "List of recurring phrases" (though I can only think of "souvenir" and "Hello, Megan"). ― 'Thailog' 00:47, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Wouldn't it be "Souvenir's'? What about "The Team's mission souvenirs"? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 00:56, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :Actually I meant the catchphrase "Souvenir!". ― 'Thailog' 14:12, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Individuals who are deceased Why not?Finisterboy 20:43, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :There's plenty of people dead. I'm not entirely sure about the name. Also, where does this put Ra's? He was dead, for a short while. --'Tupka' (talk|wall) 21:28, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, like Van Kliess of ''Generator Rex ''I suppose he'll have to go on-and-off until his Lazarus Pit bath makes him un-deceased.Finisterboy 08:56, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :::We better just go off—for everybody. ― 'Thailog' 10:15, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::?Finisterboy 12:34, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::It's better not to categorize anyone as deceased. ― 'Thailog' 15:09, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Why? Finisterboy 15:51, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Typically, I'm against categories without an opposite number. I wouldn't have supported "Aliens" if there were no "Humans" category. If we were to have a "deceased" category, then that would only make sense if we had "alive" and "status unknown" categories as well. At least IMO. I don't think it's worth it. Also, death is a tricky thing in any cartoon show. In the DCAU, Darkseid went from alive, to dead, to status unknown. ― 'Thailog' 13:00, February 18, 2012 (UTC) In general I'm against categories that change. Humans are always humans, aliens are always aliens, speedsters are (theoretically) always speedsters. Sometimes categories change when you get new info - someone you thought was a human is actually alien, or whatever - but with this one we would always expect it to grow. People who at one point were not dead will die... and, potentially in this continuity, vice versa. Then, of course, these categories can become huge spoilers too, and those aren't ideal even if we don't shy away from them. -- Supermorff (talk) 15:13, February 18, 2012 (UTC) OK. Say, since we're all DCAU fans here, why not make a list of deceased characters like the one on the DCAU wiki?Finisterboy 14:40, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :That is not a "list of deceased people", but a list of people who die on-screen or are mentioned to be dead. I think it's too early to do that for Young Justice. --'Tupka' (talk|wall) 14:50, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Agreed. It's too early, too spoilery, and I agree with Thailog, I'd rather have an opposite or a group of categories relating to one subject. 03:41, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Equipment I think most of the articles listed under Category:Weapons and Category:Objects should be moved into Category:Equipment. Most weapons are objects, so it renders one category redundant. ― 'Thailog' 19:37, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :No issues here. 02:45, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Transcripts? Have noticed that some really expansive Wikias have transcripts of episodes. I cite The Mentalist Wikia for instance. Possible to have a new category for transcripts? It would take massive amounts of work. :I don't think that's necessary. We have (for most episodes) extensive episode summaries, and quotes sections for memorable quotes. If people want to know wven more, they're better off watching the actual episode. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 14:35, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::I kind of agree. At Avatar Wiki we also have transcripts, but even though once I thought it was a good idea, now I think it may be a little excessive. Our goal is not to replace the show entirely. The next step would be uploading entire episodes and comics... ― 'Thailog' 14:39, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Star City citizens There are at least 5 characters from Star City. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 00:36, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :Green Arrow, Red Arrow, Black Canary, Serling Roquette, Bernell Jones, Cissie King-Jones. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 06:53, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Go ahead. ― 'Thailog' 12:42, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :::I'll do Serling, don't want to steal points off Any who suggested the others. --'Tupka''' (talk|wall) 14:27, April 4, 2012 (UTC)